A Wizard's Guide to Fanfiction
by QuidditchMoke
Summary: Another Tikvah Ariel and desipoplover13 creation. Everything you ever needed to know about fanfiction explained to us by none other than the Golden Trio...
1. Learning Terms

Author's Note- **_Remember when you were new to fanfiction? You had to figure out all those abbreviations, new terms, categories, references, and how to review. Well, this is the guide to all of that and more, but since the concepts themselves can be kind of dull, the Golden Trio is here to show you. _**

* * *

"Hermione, your friends are here!" Mrs. Granger shouted up the stairs as she opened the door to reveal two young men, the red-haired one looked around himself in amazement. Harry and his jet-black hair stood to the side of him silently laughing as Ron asked Hermione's mother what the box with moving people trapped inside was.

Hermione ran down the stairs giving both boys hugs. Her mother gave her a relieved smile and hurried out of the room.

"I'm impressed that you came here without creating some sort of scene," She said observing that the street wasn't filled with curious and bewildered bystanders.

"I had Mr. Weasley drop us a block back and then showed Ron how to ring the doorbell." Said Harry with a grin.

Hermione nodded in understanding and motioned for them to follow her up the stairs.

"Guess what? I found this really weird site on the internet the other day!" she said as they heaved their bags up the staircase.

"Internet?" asked Ron. "Isn't that the thing on those compooters that Dad says Muggles use for everything?"

"Basically," said Harry. "It connects them to all sorts of information through this thing called the web.What site Hermione?" he as this as he drew up a chair beside the computer and looked over her shoulder.

"It's called fanfiction, they have this whole section about us. They're based on those biographies of you that witch Jo Rowling wrote, Harry, remember? It's quite creepy though, half the things are facts and then there are really weird ones too."

"I want to see one!" Ron shouted eagerly and clicked on a link as he had seen Harry do to get to the site.

The story he clicked on was called **Strange Gazelle**; it was by a strange combination of letters and numbers that even Hermione didn't bother looking at.

_All the Hogwart's first years had been sorted when the older students noticed a strange occurrence._

"Hey! It rhymes, kind of! How do these people know about Hogwarts anyways?"

"Be quiet Ron!" hissed Hermione. She hated to be interrupted when reading.

_McGonagall hadn't put the sorting hat away; there was a lone girl walking down the aisle to it now. She was beautiful and all the Hogwarts boys' heads turned to watch her. Her raven black hair flowed over her shoulders and her eyes were so beautiful a blue that many couldn't tear their own from her. She was a foreign exchange student and the brightest witch ever at her school. She had come to Hogwarts, excited that they had Quidditch because she wanted to play a Chaser._

Hermione quickly scrolled to the bottom of the screen, Harry and Ron looking at her in confusion. Finally Harry said, "Hermione I wasn't finished reading that! The girl sounded fantastic."

"Oh honestly!" said Hermone, rolling her eyes. "She was a total Mary-Sue. Beautiful, intelligent…played Quidditch. Chances are that she ends up dating one of you to and somehow helps defeat Voldemort! There are millions of these stories and warning the author about their characters is the kindest thing we can do."

There was a confused silence after that, broken by Ron saying, "Blimey Hermione! Think I get to date her?"

Harry shook his head at Ron sadly whilst Hermione typed up a quick review wishing the author luck while kindly telling them the flaws of their story.

"Okay then Harry, why don't _you_ pick a story this time? Hopefully you'll have better taste then Ron."

Harry smiled and scrolled down the screen; he was quickly glancing at the summaries when he saw one that put a mischievous glint in his eye, and clicked on it before Hermione could see and sat back with a smirk on his face.

**Hermione's true love**

**Author's Note- **_Draco__/Hermione contradicting canon. _

_Hermione Granger waited quietly at her table in the library. Harry and Ron thought she was studying, but that wasn't what she did anymore. Her table was in the far back corner of the library where nobody ever bothered to go._

_A few minutes late Draco entered and swaggered towards Hermione's table. She giggled as she saw him and then brought him in for a passionate kiss._

"HARRY!"

"Wow, I never knew you fancied Draco 'Mione." Harry choked through peals of laughter.

"I don't! I'll leave a review telling them what I think, and you aren't allowed to choose anymore stories Harry. Honestly, me and Draco…"

"All in fun, Hermione, all in fun," said Ron with a smirk. "By the way, what's canon?"

"The books," said Hermione, furiously typing up a review:

**Author, I am sorry to say but your Hr is completely OOC! Honestly, she doesn't go to the library to have snog sessions, and for that matter Draco is OOC as well. Plus you never made clear, is this set in CoS, or OotP, or your own book six?**

"What's CoS Hermione?" asked Ron in bewilderment.

"I'm not really sure Ron, but it appears to be a time frame, just like Book 6."

"Oh, wait…book six?"

"Our sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron!"

**Really, you should have some sort of explanation; this doesn't even qualify as Fluff!**

"Er…Hermione, what's fluff?" asked Harry.

"It's meaningless and overly cute romance. Well, it's fun sometimes, but that was a little odd. I have no problem with author's having their own opinions or jokes…but this person's bio says they truly believe I love Draco! Ugh! She doesn't want flames, eh? Too bad. Now that that's sent, I'm going to the loo and when I get back I want this story gone."

Harry managed to navigate back to the Harry Potter page and had Ron choose the next story.

"Hey Harry, what's slash?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it involves a story with Sirius and Lupin, let's read it!"

_Two minutes later…_

"Hermione! I don't want to read this stuff. It's scarring!"

"What did you boys read?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry and Ron's petrified faces.

"Well the summary said slash and…"

"Slash is when two guys or two girls date. I'm guessing you read some Remus and Sirius, that's the most common."

"Yes, and it was nauseating!" said Harry. "In real life it's fine but Sirius and Lupin aren't…_slashy_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Here, I made this list; I thought you two might need it, really badly. Plus if you write a review using these terms, you won't spell nearly as many things wrong. You also might be forewarned. Which would have been a good thing it appears."

"Thank you, though I wish I had gotten it sooner." Muttered Ron. He and Harry looked at the list.

_AU- Alternate Universe_

_OOC- Out of Character_

_IC- In character_

_SS/PS- Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

_CoS__- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_POA- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_GOF- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

_OotP__- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

_AN- Author's Note_

_Mary-Sue- A character that's so perfect and predictable that they are boring._

_R&R- Read and Review_

_OC- Own character_

_MWPP- The marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Hr/HG- HermioneGranger_

_HP-Harry Potter, sometimes written as H_

_RW- Ronald Weasley, sometimes written as R_

_LL- Luna Lovegood_

_LB- Lavender Brown_

_NL-Neville Longbottom_

_LP-Lily Potter, LE is Lily Evans. Same person, different time ranges_

_JP- James Potter_

_RL- Remus Lupin_

_SB- Sirius Black_

_FW-Fred Weasley_

_GW-George Weasley_

_Flames- negative or mean reviews_

_Slash- Stories that involve Homosexuality_

_Fluff- love stories_

"That's a lot of stuff Hermione, we'll never remember it. I'm impressed." Ron said as he reached the end of the list.

"You should be. It took me a while to figure this all out, AU was the hardest. I knew it meant a story with a completely different setting, but I thought for the longest time it was Author's Understanding, like the writer's own interpretation. Really it's Alternate Universe."

"As fascinating as that sounds, can you show me a story? I really don't get it."

"Of course Harry." Hermione sighed and patted his head.

She clicked on a story entitled, **Potter and Dursley; The greatest team ever**.

_Harry Potter was going into his first year of Hogwarts with his close friend and cousin Dudley Dursley. He and Dudley were marked to be the most powerful wizards alive. Petuntia hugged her son, and the boy who was like a son too her before pushing them off towards the barrier._

"What is this madness! Aunt Petunia hates magic and Dudley is so Muggle its scary!" cried Harry.

"That, my friend, is what we call AU."

**

* * *

AN: ****_No real stories or authors were used in the making of this, any resemblance to a real fic is purely coincidental. This is Tikvah Ariel, and Desipoplover13 teamed up yet again. We wrote this in hopes of receiving more helpful reviews. This is only the beginning though and next chapter will deal with reviews more directly. If we missed any codes tell us please. Also check out Braids and Boils, our other story! _**


	2. Reviewing

**_Disclaimer- We own nothing. We never will own anything. Try to sue and you'll just get a coupon for magical lollipop land, and the three pennies we've flipped to make decisions for our fics. _**

* * *

"Here's another one," said Harry, clicking on a story called **Washing Windows**. "Hmm…it says LE/SS…Lily Evans, Sorcerer's Stone?" He raised his eyebrows at the others. Hermione shrugged; Ron looked hesitant, after all Harry's Mom didn't have much to do with their first year.

**Washing Windows**

_Lily Evans had always hated James Potter. She had despised him, even when they were dating, when they were married, and after young Harry was born. Her heart, which had been given away a long time ago, belonged to one person alone. _

_Severus__ Snape._

Harry let out a yell of fright and jumped away from the computer as if it had suddenly given him an electric shock. Ron's mouth was hanging open, and Hermione looked as if she was fighting a slight urge to giggle.

"That was horrid!" Harry cried. "Who would write something like…like _that_?!"

"An author of fanfiction," said Hermione with a sigh, now grinning. "Did I forget to mention that SS sometimes stands for Severus Snape? Hmm…let's try this story…**Braids and Boils**."

"Looks from the summary like two people wrote this one. I don't know Hermione; one author was enough, can we handle two?"

"We can try," answered Hermione. The trio read through the first chapter without a word. Their eyes darted back and forth, taking in the words on the page; Ron barely blinked. Finally, they each finished.

"See," said Hermione. "That wasn't bad. It was actually somewhat reminiscent of reality."

"Let's leave a review," Harry suggested.

**Nice story…but is why does it end there? **

"No, no," said Hermione. "They'll update and add a new chapter, that's how it works, not to mention that your grammar is horrible." Harry pressed the Backspace button

**Good chapter, put up a new one soon!**

"No!" snapped Hermione. "Look at the chapter bar, they've already got twelve chapters up! Besides, you should say update, not 'put up a new one'." Harry started over yet again.

**This was a good chapter. I don't really know what else to say, my friend here is nagging me. ("I'm not nagging!") Have you read the story Strange Gazelle? That's completely random and so…strange! And so's the story Potter and Dursley; The greatest team ever. I ask you, if someone's going to write AU, why don't they write something good?**

"Absolutely not," said Hermione, pushing Harry out of the chair. "There's something called a 'relevant review', Harry; yours is not one of them. Sidetracking in a fun way is all right, like when you said I was nagging you, but then you forgot about the story all together! Come on, let me show you two how it's done.

"Now, what do you like about the chapter?"

"I like that my brother Fred actually acts like my brother Fred," said Ron, nodding his head fervently.

"Yeah, same with Angelina," said Harry. "She's was exactly like the real thing!" Hermione deleted Harry's words and wrote:

**This was a good chapter. Fred was very much IC, like the real Fred. Same for Angelina, a true replica of the real thing. I also think the wording was very good; my friend and I read this together and I'm reviewing on their behalf as well as mine because they have no idea how to. **

"Hey!" said Ron.

"Well, it's true," Hermione muttered.

"Isn't that irrelevant, though?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly," said Hermione. "I'm still talking about the story in a way, and it's not like I'm using the review button to rant about another story! Lots of people do that, but to a certain extent it's ridiculous. Plus most authors appreciate good humor, they need it with all the flamers running around. Now, what else did you like?"

"The humor was good," Ron said slowly, so Hermione could type:

**The humor was good in this as well. **

"But they should add more," said Harry, catching on

**Add more, it'll be better!**

"That was good Harry! Constructive criticism actually helps the story. Is that it?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry nodded. She pressed send.

"There," she said. "Now that, my friends, is how you write a proper review: stick to the topic and if you're going to sidetrack, come back, all right?"

"All right." Harry and Ron nodded in unison.

"Do you want to try one on your own?"

Harry and Ron nodded again getting really excited. Hermione sighed as though she were dealing with small children and once again went back to the Harry Potter story page.

"Now, what kind of story do you want to read next?"

Harry thought about it before thinking of a brilliant idea. "How about a story about Filch! I can't wait to see the way the people pound down that horrible man; do you think they know he is a squib?"

"Harry, fanfiction writers know everything."

"Okay then, this one looks interesting, and it doesn't have AU in the summary."

**Wasted Pity**

Filch waz a super cool dude. He really likeded to clean and stuff. Peoples at Hoggywarts hated him 'cause he was soooooooooo cool and they were alls jealouse.

"Wow. That was pathetic."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. They couldn't even read past the first two sentences it was so horrific.

"Okay, I want to leave a review, because I know author's like reviews, but I don't want to be mean."

**I think your story has promise.**

"That's nice Harry, it will start off your review on a kind note. Recommend that they should get a beta reader."

"A what?"

"Someone who reads through their fic before they post it so that it doesn't have spelling errors and just looks better, it really helps a lot. Like how I read through your homework before you turn it in."

"That would be a good idea."

**You should probably get a beta reader though so your story is**

"Try more enjoyable, that way they think you enjoy it already."

**more**** enjoyable. I think that writing about Filch is a nice angle though, not many stories like that. Your story needs a lot of improvement.**

"Oh, be blunt Harry. Hey, tell them that it doesn't sound very British!"

**One of the things you could try is making it sound more British, like your actually from Hogwarts. Good luck!**

Harry pressed the send button and Hermione gave him a smile.

Just then Mrs. Granger's voice floated up from the kitchen. "Hermione! Ron! Harry! Supper's on the table!"

"Come on, let's go eat and then we can come back," Hermione said, turning off the monitor.

"NO!" cried Ron. The other two froze. "It's gone! It's dead! You killed it! We can't use it anymore, it's gone blank!"

"Ron," said Harry. "Ron. Ron! RON!" He finally grabbed his friend shoulder, and spoke slowly as though addressing a two-year old. "It's oh-kay. Her-my-oh-knee…just made the screen black. It's all still there. Calm down."

"I need food," said Ron, shaking his head.

**

* * *

For review response, as with Braids and Boils, I, desipoplover13 (possibly soon I shall be Quidditchmoke) will be in the bold print, and Tikvah Ariel takes the italics. _I still don't like the name Quidditchmoke._**

Sennica01**- It really would've been useful. **_Seriously, if I had know to get a beta reader the first quarter of my first story would have been so much better. _**Thankfully, I didn't find out what slash was the way Harry and Ron had to. ::shiver:: **_I figured out what it was by reading summaries. _**Well, as you can see, we've added Severus Snape to this one, so that's done! **_Though that wasn't a pleasant way for Harry to find out._

Nikki Weasley 7393**- We don't know if we'll use real stories, we'll have to see about that. **_Wouldn't want to offend anyone._**Using our own was more okay to do because we're not in danger of messing with anyone else's, **_unless we have that whole Gollum/Smeagol Dissociative Identity Disorder thing going on_**. What challenge are you taking? **_There's a whole bunch out there, speaking of which I took yours. _**Well, good luck anyway. **

Angelface04- **Glad to make you laugh! **_Thanks for the compliments! Keep reading!_

Venus725-** Of course all D/Hr stories aren't that bad, **_unless your Hermione and you don't like Draco, _**we were just giving an example of an odd one**_ that didn't involve feelings, just pointless snogging_**. Sadly, it's quite typical; hopefully no one's going to come after us with cans of whipped cream and giant spoons…**_That's an interesting scenario you cooked up for yourself. It wouldn't let you review chapter 12? I thought I was accepting anoyonmus reviews…_

**Review!!! You know how**_, or at least should after reading this chapter_**!! ::winks:: **


	3. The Bio

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had just finished dinner with the Grangers. Harry had made a nice impression, but Hermione's parents were a bit concerned at the seemingly low intelligence level of Ron after he had thoroughly examined the Muggle appliances. Luckily they were quite understanding of the fact that he came from a solely wizarding family, and Mr. Granger embraced this by teaching him how a microwave worked.

As they went back to her room Hermione sat herself in front of the computer, a boy to either side of her.

"Okay Ron, when I press this button the computer will come back to life and you can see everything again!"

Ron nodded solemnly not catching Hermione's sarcastic tone and Harry's undignified snort. Once the screen came up Harry quickly asked a question.

"Hermione, I know that clicking on the title gives you the story, but what happens if you click on the author's name instead?"

Hermione smiled and clicked on **Witness and Beauty!** She looked at the pen name disapprovingly; obviously this person wasn't witty if they couldn't even spell wittiness.

"I guess this is their bio," she said.

"An e-mail address, what's that for?"

"Well Ron, if you want to contact these people that's how you do it."

"I thought that was reviews were for," Harry pointed out.

"They are, but some people like to have conversations irrelevant to the story and this is one way to do it. Also, if they need a beta reader to edit their story, the email can be accessed here by the beta."

The boys looked confused, but shrugged and turned back to the bio.

**About me!**

**Well, I'm around 15 and I have blond hair. I absolutely love reading the hp books! They are so frickin awesome!!!! JK Rowling is the bomb!!!!!**

"Hermione, what do they mean that the author of my biographies is going to explode? This is absolutely horrible; I hadn't known she was dangerous!"

"Relax Harry, it's a term of speech, what this person is trying to convey is the fact that they think J.K. Rowling is fantastic!" Both boys looked shocked by this expression.

"Hey, Hermione, this all looks kind of boring," said Ron. "I don't really care what color hair they have, and all these Muggle musical thingies that she likes. Besides, the Weird Sisters probably beat them all."

"We can skip this section then, since we can't even see them it could all easily be lies. Hmm…that's interesting, a couple of quotes. I wonder where they're from."

**My fav quotes!!!!!!!!**

**"Well, if you want to--er--what is it? Oh yeah--'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent,"- Harry Potter, to Ron Weasley**

"H—how did she know I said that, I never told that Rowling witch about this conversation, do you think she's a spy for the Voldemort?"

Ron gave a squeak of fright and the three teenagers' faces turned ghostly white.

"Well Harry," Hermione was the first to speak up. "Maybe we should read on, see if there is anything really, important, you know."

"How is that not important Hermione! I said that when Ron got the letter from Percy, who knows what other letters they know about!" Harry was obviously flustered, and for the good of the wizarding kind they moved onto the next quote.

**Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You called her a liar?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Have a biscuit, Potter."- Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter**

"She told the Muggles about Voldemort!" At this point after Ron had screamed and Hermione had fainted, Harry quickly scrolled down the page and sent off an owl to Dumbledore. If someone as droll as this girl knew about his conversations with McGonagall in her office, then the Death Eaters could easily find it as well.

Very soon though Harry revived Hermione and Ron stopped his frantic screaming. They all agreed to skip the rest of the quotes, not wanting to see what else was in store for them.

They continued to scroll down the page.

"Ships, those are pairings right?"

Hermione nodded to Harry's question and the trio took a closer look at the list of favorite ships.

**Favorite ships in the HP fandom!**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Hermione/Krum**

**Hermione/Harry**

**Hermione/Ron (I spin both ways)**

**Ron/Luna (Have you seen the way she looks at him?!)**

**Lily/James**

"How could they see the way Luna looks at me if we are in writing?" Ron exclaimed this, obviously unhappy that Luna was paired with him while Hermione and Harry got two sane love interests.

"Honestly Ronald! It's a term of speech, albeit an incorrect one, but it's simply a way of phrasing things. I didn't know you fancied Luna."

"WHAT?! That's ridiculous!"

"Calm down Ron, Hermione was only joking," Harry chortled "Look, this person put down me and your little sister, as though we were more then friends!"

Ron sighed, obviously relieved that this list wasn't going to predict the future, though he did look slightly upset that Harry didn't want to date his sister; he wouldn't trust Ginny to anyone else.

**Pairings I h8 (sry if they offend u) **

"Can you translate that line for me Hermione?" Ron and Harry were equally oblivious to the strange internet lingo; after all, Ron was a pure-blood and the Dursleys never let Harry near a computer.

"'Pairings I hate, sorry if they offend you.' She's obviously going to list who she thinks has no chance of getting together, romantically at least. All the writers here have very different opinions, sometimes it's referred to as the shipping world."

**Harry/Luna (Can you say platonic?)**

"Actually I can say platonic, I just don't know what it means."

"Honestly Ron, it means just friends, no romance, passion, or anything else possibly crossing the line."

**Draco****/Harry**

"I should bloody hope not!"

**Hermione/Draco**

**Ginny/Draco**

**Lily/Snape**

"You mean people on this site actually think Snape has enough emotions to be in a relationship...and let alone with my _mother_?!"

"As the kettle calls the pot black."

"Okay then Hermione."

**All slash pairings, eeeewwwwwww!**

"Um…Hermione, if slash is where two people of the same sex get together, why did she need to list me and Draco separately?"

"I have no clue; I already told you this girl isn't very intelligent."

**Stories in Progress! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Rest and Relaxation?"

"Read and Review, Harry, _I_ could've told you that…didn't you read the list?"

**Winking Sink- This was my first story, and it follows Harry and Cho on their plumbing job! Its hilaruos! Please read and review. It's only got one chappie left that should be put up in around a week.**

"Well, I suppose that was helpful, but she can't spell hilarious. I really don't want to read it though. Why would you and Cho become plumbers?"

Harry shrugged in answer to Hermione's inquiry.

**Connifer**** the beautiful- One-shot! Ron and the new foreign exchange student take a walk! Romance and hilarity follow! It's finished, and it's wonderful!!!**

"I wasn't aware that Hogwarts had foreign exchange students that I could snog!"

"Honestly Ron, be quiet." Hermione rolled her eyes.

They skipped the rest of the summaries as none of the trio was interested in any of the stories. Quickly they came upon the challenge portion of this person's bio.

Ron looked utterly confused, "A challenge? Like a duel?"

"No," said Hermione. "This person gives out requirements and then any author can write a story based around it. It actually gets some really humorous things going."

**Moonlight love- Okay, you have to have the main characters be Luna and Lupin. Has to be a full moon, and have violence! In the end Hermione has to die. Also has to have 3 mentions of love with odd ships! Good luck!**

"Well that's mean," Hermione said indignantly. "Why do I have to die in a story about Professor Lupin and Loo — I mean Luna?"

Harry shrugged and Ron simply looked at the page in wonderment.

"It's a silly challenge anyway," Hermione mused. "Doesn't have anything to do with length, or mention many things. It's no wonder nobody has taken it."

Ron looked at the rest of the page, "So the only thing that's left is what stories she wrote and the links that get us to them?

"No, you can actually see a few of the stories that she really likes, as well as looking at her favorite authors."

**Authors' Note:**_ Hello everyone! It seems sad that this story isn't that popular, but its loads of fun to write! _**Definitely.**

_Anyways, any suggestions for chapter four?__ Desi may have something in mind, but my creative side is diminishing._

**Animegurl64**- _Thanks for reviewing! I suppose it would of useful when I started fanfiction, hopefully a new member will pick up o it. _**Yeah, I had some trouble with terms as well, but luckily didn't discover slash the way Harry and Ron did. Haha. **_I have no clue what WiP means, I attempted to search for it in summaries but came up with nothing._** I didn't search, but my mind's blank…**_ Could you tell us where you have seen it? We put a bit about the challenges at the end though. Shalom! _**And Namaste! Even though only means hello…**

Funness- **You're back!**_ Of course, shes a loyal one! _**Haha, we'll see about putting your story in. **_Though actually it would be more useful if you would let us borrow a review you have written. _**I had an idea for the next chapter **_That's good!**…**_**but I have absolutely no memory of it.**_ That's not good._** Same here; reader and reviewer for a month-ish before I registered and put up a fic.**_ Took me longer then that, and then after I put up a fic it took another month to update it. _**I didn't find out the hard way…just kind of deduced from summaries and stuff. **_Ditto._**Argh****, Harry/Draco **_Or__ Ron/Harry_** would've scarred them beyond measure! So glad our team has a fan in you!!**_ Yippee! _

Angelface04- **Yay! Free advertising!!!**_ Thank you much!_

Nikki Weasley 7393- **Nice name.**_Except for the capitalized I instead of a lower case one. _**Listen to Hermione!!**_ Yes, please do. Unless your listening to Maniac!Evil!Hermione. Then you go to the doctors._

Jersey Princess- **Haha****, glad you cried. **_That's horrible Desi! _**I mean, erm…well you know what I mean! **_If not, I apologize for my co-authors behavior and hope you don't judge us by it. _**Yes, they're a bit OOC, which we're trying to undo, **_because if we didn't we would be hypocrites, _**but still, the point is to explain fanfiction, **_while we try and get better reviews!_** Of course, I have some shadow of a plot in mind, so we'll have to see where that takes us…OMG THAT IS BRILLIANT!!! Review response!!! And, with my idea, that's—OOH…**_ I am lost here, and really don't appreciate it. Hmph! Though I have a secret idea too so we are even!_


End file.
